Mucho más que un perro
by Karenxita-chan
Summary: Ella compró un perro, pero al final obtuvo algo mejor que eso.


**Mucho más que un perro.**

One-shot- Capitulo único.

Por: Karenxita-chan.

Es una bella tarde primavera, el clima en la ciudad de Tokio es perfecto. El viento refresca los miles y miles rostros cansados de sus habitantes, aunque hace un frío que cala hasta los huesos. Por una de sus calles, vemos pasar a una bella joven. Sus ojos son de un color marrón intenso y muy expresivos. Sus labios, son rojos y carnosos, su rostro angelical y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su larga cabellera azabache se mueve graciosamente al compas del viento, como si estuviera realizando un estricto ritual. Su semblante demuestra una alegría inmensa y esta se refleja en sus bellos ojos.

La joven mujer camino hasta entrar a lo que parecía ser una tienda, en la cual se vendían distintos tipos de mascotas, desde un pequeño ratón de laboratorio, pasando por aves, peces y gatos, hasta los más extraños especímenes de animales existentes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Demonios, ¿por que estas cosas me pasan a mi? Estoy encerrado en esta maldita jaula y para colmo estoy que me muero de hambre, esto no hubiera pasado si esa anciana mujer no me hubiera tirado ese balde de agua encima…maldita sea mi suerte"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Al entrar por la puerta de la tienda, una campanilla sonó, anunciando que un nuevo cliente había llegado.

—Buenos días— vociferó la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta de la tienda.

—Buenos días señorita… ¿en que puedo ayudarla?— preguntó el joven hombre encargado de la tienda.

—Verá…quisiera comprar un pequeño cachorro— le respondió ella con un brillo en los ojos.

—Claro…tenemos muchos, pase por aquí le mostrare algunos—ofreció él encargado mientras le señalaba un lugar en el cual se encontraban distintos tipos de jaulas para perros.

Algunas eran pequeñas, otras grandes, de un color y luego de otro, en fin una gran variedad de ellas.

— ¿Qué tipo de perro le gustaría?— inquirió el encargado nuevamente mientras guiaba a la mujer hasta donde se encontraban los cachorros.

—Pues…no lo sé— le respondió ella indecisa. —Tal vez uno que no ocupe mucho espacio, mi departamento no es muy grande que digamos— dijo mientras simulaba el tamaño del cachorro con las manos.

—Bien… aquí tiene algunos— anunció él, mientras apuntaba hacia los cachorros.

Todos ellos muy bien cuidados. Sus jaulas totalmente limpias al igual que ellos, la comida en el lugar correspondiente, nada de desechos ni cosas por el estilo, todo estaba reluciente.

La mujer comenzó a inspeccionar a cada unos de los cachorros, todos muy bellos por cierto, pero uno, especialmente uno, le llamo la atención. Estaba apartado de los demás cachorros, tenía unos ojos hermosamente dorados, sus simpáticas orejitas estaban cubiertas por un terso pelaje gris al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Al verlo quedo prendida de él inmediatamente.

—Quiero ese— vociferó efusivamente ella, mientras apuntaba al cachorro, el cual la miró extrañado.

—Le aseguro que no lo quiere— advirtió el hombre— es un cachorro bastante salvaje, por eso es que lo mantenemos alejado de los demás, ataca sin razón alguna, de hecho es bastante mal humorado— reveló mientras era observado por el cachorro, como si este entendiera todo lo que el hombre habló de él.

—Da igual, me lo llevo— repitió ella haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias del encargado.

—Está bien…es su decisión— dijo él derrotado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"No puede ser, lo que me faltaba ahora este idiota habla de mi como si me conociera, juro que si tuviera mi cuerpo le daría su merecido por fanfarrón. ¿Quién es esta mujer?, ¿Que hace aquí?, ¡hey!, ¿¡que haces!? No me tomes de allí, con cuidado imbécil. ¡No de esa manera no!, ¡SUELTAME!".

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

— ¡Ya cállate perro escandaloso!— gritó el encargado de la tienda mientras intentaba en vano tomar a un platinado cachorro —¡Ah!— gimió entras sobaba su mano, la cual había sido mordida por el esquivo canino —Perro tonto— volvió a decir mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Grrr… ¡guau!— fue la respuesta obtenida, el perro ladraba y ladraba sin cesar, parecía tener mucho que reprocharle al hombre de la tienda. Sus ojos estaban encendidos, su rostro denotaba fiereza, su hocico estaba abierto de par en par, dejando entrever sus afilados colmillos.

—Tranquilo…ven aquí— dijo dulcemente la mujer mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura del cachorro —Eso es…muy bien— le felicito la mujer entretanto el canino se dejaba acariciar por las suaves manos de la joven —Tienes unos ojos hermosos— declaró ella mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"¡Ja! Eso te lo mereces por andar de bocón. Pero que hace esta mujer, que ni se atreva a tocarme por que yo…mmm que bien se siente, por fin algo mejor que las pulgas."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mujer pago la cuenta y se despidió del encargado con el cachorro en brazos. Estaba totalmente feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie le hacia compañía, sus padres vivían en otra cuidad al igual que el resto de su familia, y por ello se sentía bastante sola.

Una de sus amigas le había recomendado comprarse una mascota. Según ella, muchas veces los animales hacen mejor compañía que un ser humano, te escuchan sin reclamar ni interrumpirte. Al final de cada día siempre están ahí, en tu hogar esperando ansiosamente tu regreso y lo único que piden a cambio es comida, un refugio acogedor y todo el cariño que le puedas entregar.

La mujer caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su hogar, el cual se encontraba bastante cerca, por lo tanto se tardarían mucho en llegar.

(***)

—Bien, hemos llegado— dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Una vez adentro la joven se quito el abrigo y colocó al perro sobre un sofá. Lo observó por unos momentos, intentando buscar algo en el simpático canino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"¡Fhe! ¿Qué me ve esta mujer, es que acaso tengo monos pintados en el rostro?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

— ¡Lo tengo!— exclamó feliz la chica —Te llamaras Inu— declaró al tiempo que se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura del perro —Y yo soy Kagome, tu dueña— le dijo mientras sonreía.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"¿Inu?, quien le dio permiso de llamarme Inu, mi nombre es INUYASHA, y yo no tengo dueña, ¿Qué se cree?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

—Bien, ya es tarde así que iré a dormir— a joven se estiró y soltó un bostezo —Que descanses— Le acaricio la cabeza y se retiró a su cuarto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Demonios, estoy encerrado en este casucha y no puedo escapar. Debo volver a Jusenkyo"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El platinado canino, comenzó a deambular por todo el departamento, intentando encontrar alguna posible salida, sin embargo, todo estaba herméticamente cerrado. Al verse atrapado comenzó a rasguñar puertas y ventanas, con el fin de despertar a la dueña del departamento, pero nada, la mujer no se despertó, por lo que se rindió y se durmió, pero antes hizo una pequeña travesura.

(***)

Es sábado en Tokio, el sol reina, los pajarillos cantan, en fin una digna escena de primavera.

— ¡Ahh!— bostezó una mujer — suerte que hoy es sábado y no tengo que ir a trabajar— La azabache se estiró, para luego levantarse y salir de su habitación.

Al llegar al living del departamento, se dio cuenta de que el cachorro no estaba donde ella lo había dejado, de hecho, no estaba.

—Inu… ¿Dónde te metiste?— Se preguntaba mientras inspeccionaba todos los lugares de la casa.

Se cambió de ropa y siguió con su frenética búsqueda, sólo le faltaba buscar en un lugar, la cocina. Al llegar a ésta, su ira no se hizo esperar. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba horrorosamente destrozado y tirado en el piso. Kagome buscó con la vista al cachorro, y lo encontró durmiendo entre sus latas de ramen. Estaba hecho un asco, lleno de harina, sopas y comida por todas partes. Ya era seguro seria victima de un baño.

— ¡Inu, mira lo que haz hecho!— Gritó la joven totalmente enfadada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Por Dios ¿qué le pasa a esta loca?, yo sólo buscaba ramen para comer, que la asquerosa comida de perro ya me tenia loco"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Mira lo que haz hecho perro malo— Regaño Kagome, a lo que el perro respondió poniéndose de pie — ¡Siéntate perro malo!— Ordenó y el perro cayo atemorizado al suelo.

La mujer se acerco cuidadosa de no derramar nada más, y tomo al perro, quien le miraba curioso.

—Ahora tendré que darte un baño— Esto le puso los pelos de punta al cachorro, quien intentaba escapar infructuosamente de los brazos de su dueña —Veo que no te gustan los baños, pues lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo—

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"No, baño no, todo menos eso. Si me baña con agua caliente descubrirá que yo en verdad soy…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La azabache llenó la bañera con agua caliente mientras sostenía al perro con una de sus manos. El cachorro aun intentaba escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Bien Inu… ¡que lo disfrutes!— Dicho esto sumergió al cachorro en la bañera. El platinado canino solo soltó un gruñido antes de desaparecer en las aguas de la bañera.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y el cachorro no aun no sacaba su cabeza fuera del agua. Esto preocupó a Kagome, ella temiendo lo peor introdujo su mano en la bañera, para así encontrar al canino.

—Inu, vamos sale— Dijo ella mientras buscaba a su mascota — No me digas que te maté— la preocupación se apoderaba de la joven mujer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Demonios, se me acaba el aire, debo salir o moriré ahogado"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Repentinamente la mano de Kagome se topó con algo que parecía ser una cabeza humana, con mucho cabello y muy largo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— se preguntó mientras entrelazaba algunos cabellos en sus manos y los jalaba para sacar a flote lo que parecía ser una "cabeza".

La sorpresa de la mujer, fue inmensa al ver que de la bañera, no salía un cachorro, si no un hombre y desnudo.

Ella atemorizada retrocedió e intentó abrir la puerta del baño, pero recordó que la había cerrado con seguro para impedir que "Inu" escapase.

"Kagome…tonta, como si los perros supieran abrir puertas" se reprochó. Ahora recordando en la situación que estaba miro al joven en su bañera y un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. El joven era guapo. De cabellos negros, un cuerpo excelentemente formado, en muy buenas condiciones. Sus ojos dorados, al igual que el cachorro, y sus facciones, perfectas.

— ¿Qui…quien eres tú?— Balbuceó Kagome mientras apartaba su vista del joven.

—Yo…yo soy "Inu"— Le respondió él balbuceando también.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Es que ¿Quién se imaginaria que de tu bañera salga tal sorpresa? Pues Kagome no se lo imaginaba, jamás se le había ocurrido algo así. Sin embargo ya no estaría sola, ahora tendría mucho, mucho más que un perro.

* * *

Nihao gente!!

Bueno, soy nuva en Fanfiction, me registré hace algunos dias, pero no le hayaba el truco a esta cosa xDD, asi que recien hoy publico xDD

Este fanfic, lo hice hace algun tiempo, y lo publiqué en el foro de SGTeam, asi que si lo ven por alguna otra parte, es plagio xDD, aunque dudo que copien esta cosa xD

Para hacerlo, me basé en la maldicion de los posos de Jusenkyo xDD. Me dije, ¿que pasaría si Inuyasha tuviera una maldición? y nació esta cosa xD

Espero este escrito les haya gustado, y tambien espero poder seguir publicando mis adoradas basurrillas por aquí xDD. Espero con ansias sus reviews OwO xDD

Sayiito!!


End file.
